I'll Look After You
by thingsleftunsaid
Summary: When Blaine goes on a camping trip he didn't want, the last thing he expects to find is a beautiful, strange, injured boy. When this boy turns out to be much more than he seems, Blaine thinks that maybe, the trip wasn't such a bad idea. AU.  mostly
1. Chapter 1

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee or it's characters. Klaine, y u so fun to write? I have too many other stories going D: !)**

'Assert your fucking independence' Blaine muttered to himself, trudging through the woods.

"_You couldn't last a night in out in the wild alone" Wes said nonchalantly resting his hands behind his head. Blaine raised a brow at him, they had been talking about their days as cub scouts, reminiscing. _

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _

"_You're not exactly the most wilderness friendly guy." _

"_I agree…but what's that about not being able to handle it __**alone**__?" Wes shrugged_

"_You're a people person, you like being around people, you can't really handle being alone." David elbowed Wes in the ribs as Blaine huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. _

"_I can handle it, and I will handle it." He said, standing up, Wes frowned. _

"_What? Are you gonna go camp or something?" _

"_Why wouldn't I?" Blaine shot back "I'm independent, I can handle a little camping trip!" _

Blaine really needed to stop being so thick headed. He should have just taken it lightly, but no, he had to go 'prove himself'. So there he was, hiking through the woods to find the perfect camping spot. He sighed and contemplated going home, but quickly shook the idea from his mind, he'd never hear the end of it if he went back now. Finally he came up on a place where the trees were less frequent. He shrugged off his pack and pulled out the tarp, which he laid on the ground, and another tarp, which he hung over a rope between two trees. He admired his work, and rolled out his sleeping bag. He flopped onto his stomach and pulled out a book, seeing as their wasn't much else to do. He read contentedly until the sun began to go down. Blaine sighed and returned the book to his pack, slipped into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.

He was hearing _everything_ every cricket, every rustle of leaves, ever stick that broke under _some_ animal's foot. Needless to say, he couldn't sleep. He tossed in his sleeping back, forced his eyes closed and willed himself to sleep. It almost worked, _almost_, until he heard something that definitely didn't belong in nature. A whimper. His eyes snapped open and he shot up in his sleeping bag. He stilled his breathing and listened hard. A groan. His eyes widened and he slid out, slipping on his shoes and backpack. He grabbed his sleeping bag. It was dark out, but the moon shone full, casting a dim light over everything, staining it blue. He followed the sound of ragged breaths to a tree not far from his camp. He peeked around the tree and tried not to scream. Hunched against the stump was a boy, curled in on himself, whimpering softly.

"Hi…" Blaine said, trying to make his voice as gentle as possible, the boy's head snapped up and his eyes widened in fear, Blaine held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey…it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you…but you are hurt." He said, frowning as he caught the boy gripping his side with his hands. The boy nodded

"What happened?" Blaine asked, crouching next to him and trying to get a good look at his face in the darkness.

"Shot." The boy said. Blaine was momentarily taken back by his voice. It was high, higher than normal for a guy his age, it was nice, though. But as the weight of the question sunk in, Blaine couldn't waste time thinking about his voice.

"You were _shot_?" he gasped "but…I was right there, I didn't hear anything." The boy shook his head furiously

"Arrow." He said and removed his hands, showing the stub of a wooden stick, the rest was buried in his side.

"Shit." Blaine said "we…we need to get you to a doctor."

"No!" the boy said instantly

"What's your name?" Blaine asked

"Kurt." The boy replied hesitantly, searching Blaine's eyes for god knows what.

"Kurt," Blaine said "you have an arrow in your side…this is kind of serious. Please let me help you." Kurt couldn't understand why Blaine was being so kind. But the way Blaine was looking at him…

"Okay." Kurt agreed weakly nodding his head.

"Can you stand?" Blaine asked, Kurt tried to get up, but instantly fell back against the tree. Blaine caught him easily and Kurt visibly tensed, looking up at Blaine in a panic.

"It's okay…can I carry you?" Kurt bit his lip, but nodded again and Blaine scooped him up into his arms.

Blaine had to say, Kurt wasn't very heavy, but he was tall, taller than Blaine. Which made it a bit awkward to carry him. Blaine was suddenly very glad that he hadn't walked too far into the woods, carrying Kurt that far would prove to be more difficult. They approached Blaine's car and Kurt squeaked. Blaine opened the back door and laid him down on the backseat. Blaine climbed in after him, sort of hunching over Kurt. Blaine could see him better in the light, and he almost forgot to breathe. The boy was beautiful, his pale skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, from pain no doubt, his chestnut hair was messy and his lightning blue eyes were staring right up at Blaine, who cleared his throat.

"Please…don't take me to the hospital." Kurt said softly "I…I can't."

"Why?" Blaine asked, furrowing his brows. Kurt looked at him for a long time. Uneasiness clear in his expression. He slowly removed his hands from his side, Blaine gasped.

"What is that?" Blaine asked, his voice faltering, he looked to the substance smeared across Kurt's side and stomach.

"Blood." Kurt answered, Blaine shook his head

"No…no, humans do not have gold blood, that…that's impossible." Kurt sighed and winced, looking down at the arrow

"Maybe I'm not human."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Soo….whatdidja think? Let me know with a Review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"W-what is that supposed to mean?" Blaine asked, Kurt sighed

"Just…help me. I'll explain later." Blaine nodded as Kurt carefully, and most likely painfully, removed the woven satchel he was carrying and set it on the floor. Blaine tried not to notice how utterly…naked Kurt was. Aside from some vines and something that looked like leaves covering his...bottom half like a swimsuit, he was unclothed. Blaine looked away, blushing.

"How am I supposed to help?" Blaine asked "you need a doctor." Kurt shook his head

"No. Pull it out." Blaine's eyes widened

"I'm not pulling that arrow out of you, I'm not doing it." He shook his head, Kurt looked at him with pleading eyes, Blaine sighed. "Fine…fine." He hunched over Kurt, who removed his hand. Thankfully, the arrow head wasn't very large, and Blaine could still see a bit of it protruding from Kurt's side. Kurt gasped as Blaine grasped the stick firmly between his thumb and forefinger. He looked Kurt in the eyes as he quickly yanked it out. Kurt grunted and turned his head to the side.

"O-okay…do you have any water?" Kurt panted, Blaine threw the arrow out of the car and dug through his backpack, producing a water bottle. Kurt took it from him and undid the cap. He held it over his side and carefully poured a bit directly onto and into the wound. Blaine gasped as the skin began to grow back around the gash, leaving only an angry red line. Kurt sighed and visibly relaxed against the seat and Blaine tried not to faint.

"Do you want to tell me why there was an arrow in your side?" Blaine asked after letting Kurt rest for a moment. Kurt looked over at him and bit his lip.

"I don't think I should…"

"I just pretty much saved your life…can I at least have an explanation?" he asked once more.

"Fine." Kurt sighed "but…you can't tell anyone," Blaine nodded eagerly "I'm not exactly…human," Kurt began "I'm not sure how to explain what I am…you're people would probably call me a Sprite, or Faerie," he rolled his eyes "we live in the woods…we don't interact with humans…ever." He bit his lip and looked at Blaine guiltily, he guessed this was some kind of law or something.

"Okay…" Blaine said, trying to sound like he wasn't having a mental breakdown "who was trying to kill you?"

"Another tribe, from South America. My father is sort of like the…Leader?" he looked to Blaine for confirmation that he used the right word "the Southern Tribe wanted to join us, by marrying me to the other Leader's daughter, and when I refused," he shrugged and gestured to his side. Blaine raised one thick eyebrow

"Well why did you refuse?"

"Because I don't want to marry her!" Kurt huffed, Blaine snorted, surprising himself with how at ease he was.

"Is she…unappealing or something?" he asked, trying to gain the reason to why Kurt would refuse the marriage proposal of someone so powerful.

"Because, she is a _female_, my preference is with males." Kurt admitted nonchalantly, Blaine's breath got caught in his throat.

"You're gay?" Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine

"Gay?" he questioned, Blaine shook his head, Kurt frowned "you prefer males too?"

"Yeah…" Blaine smirked and ran a hand through his hair. Kurt sighed and sat up, wincing a bit. "What are you doing?" Blaine questioned instantly

"Leaving." Kurt said, Blaine shook his head

"No. You just got shot, there's no way I'm letting you go back out there. They'll kill you." Kurt shrugged

"I lost them, I assume they won't attack again for a few days," Blaine tried to think of something to say that would make Kurt stay. He sighed

"Can…can I at least come back to see you?" he asked, Kurt smiled slightly

"Yes. Right here." He said, stepping out of the car and stomping his foot on the ground. Blaine smiled a bit breathlessly. Yes, he was nervous about Kurt being in a place where people wanted to kill him…he didn't really understand why, but he couldn't stand the idea of Kurt being hurt.

"What time?" Blaine called out, Kurt smirked at him

"Noon?" he called, Blaine smiled and nodded as Kurt disappeared into the woods.

Blaine sat back against the seat, thinking. How was all of this possible? He found himself getting caught up in the never ending questions of existence, and slowly he drifted off.

oOo

"Kurt!" Burt shouted, running to his son and enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug. "You're okay, oh, thank the heavens your okay." Kurt's smile was strained. He couldn't tell his father he'd spoken to a human, been helped by a human…touched a human.

"I…I don't think I will be okay." Kurt whispered, his father stared at him knowingly.

"I know. Son," he let Kurt go and rummaged through a trunk, he pulled out some green pieces of paper and handed them to Kurt. "Money," he explained "if you ever need to run away and be with…humans." He sounded disgusted by the thought. Kurt nodded sharply, feeling guilty already for his interaction with Blaine…and his promise to see him again. He sighed deeply and took the money from his father, shoving it in his satchel.

"I'm going to bed…goodnight, father." Kurt said softly and made to ascend the ladder which lead to his bunk. He laid down on his cot and thought about everything his father had said about humans, maybe Blaine was an exception.

oOo

Blaine woke up with a stiff neck and something poking into his back. He sat up and groaned, looking around. Why was he in the back of his car? He was suddenly bombarded by memories of blue eyes, chestnut hair and golden blood. He rubbed his eyes…that couldn't possibly have happened. He looked down at the seat and sure enough, gold was smeared across it. He choked a bit before quickly getting up and rushing to the driver's side. He shoved his keys into the ignition and floored it. It was freaking out. He rushed up to his apartment, took a shower, ate, and got dressed. He sat on his couch, tapping his foot nervously. It was 11:30, he had half an hour to get back to the woods, which was exactly how long the drive took. He sighed. He'd been thinking, he wasn't sure if he was just caught up in the moment last night, or if he actually didn't care…but Kurt _wasn't_ human. What if he only wanted Blaine to come back so he could kidnap him or something? What if Kurt was dangerous? Blaine decided that was just something he'd have to find out.

oOo

Kurt ran, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He thought he was safe! For now at least, he didn't expect another attack for a few days! Arrows whizzed past him as he ran, desperately trying to reach the clearing Blaine would meet him in. When he arrived, Blaine was leaning against his car, a nervous look on his face. Kurt didn't bother to say hello, he pushed Blaine into the driver's seat, slid across the hood and hopped into the passenger's side.

"Drive!" he yelled and Blaine floored it.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked as Kurt caught his breath in the passenger seat, gripping it so hard his knuckles were bone white.

"They…attacked…again." Kurt panted "I…have…to go"

"You can stay with me." Blaine said with finality, Kurt glanced at him.

"Thank you." He whispered.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Alright soo, Kurt's a little…different, shall we say? And Blaine thinks he's purdy ;) Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear from you all)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt fidgeted in his seat and looked out the window.

"You okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Blaine asked, Kurt looked over at him quickly and let out a breath.

"No…I've never been in a car before…" he admitted, looking nervously out the window, Blaine instantly slowed down. The road was free of any other vehicles, and he looked over to Kurt.

"I'm sorry…you just told me to go…I wanted to get away as fast as possible." Kurt nodded sharply and sighed

"I know, thank you for that." He smiled tightly at Blaine, who only frowned back.

"You aren't safe there anymore," Kurt's smile instantly fell

"I know."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know."

"You'll stay with me." Blaine said will finality, Kurt's eyes widened

"Blaine, I couldn't, really-"

"I'm not putting you out there by yourself, Kurt, you don't know much about how we live." Blaine had a point; Kurt would never get by on his own in the city. Kurt's smile was more genuine as he replied

"Thank you, Blaine." Blaine chuckled and looked Kurt over

"We might need to get you some clothes, though," Kurt blushed and turned his head. As they neared Blaine's apartment, Kurt yawned.

"Tired?" Blaine smiled, Kurt nodded, Blaine sighed "actually, I am too." He parked his car and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Kurt looked about ready to pass out right there. He went over and opened the passenger side door, he undid Kurt's seat belt and pulled the taller boy out of the car. Kurt blinked at him, Blaine couldn't deny that it was adorable. He smiled fondly at Kurt and slid an arm around his torso, bringing him in the back way, he didn't really want to think about how pedestrians would react to Kurt's…attire. He lead Kurt to the elevator and held him upright as they stood, waiting for Blaine's floor. Once they were in the apartment, Blaine lead Kurt straight to his bedroom.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow." He said and began pulling some of his clothing out of drawers. He handed the pile to Kurt, who looked at it, confused. "Put it on." Blaine instructed, Kurt held up Blaine's boxers

"What do I do with these?" he asked "they're not pants."

"They go under your pants." Kurt looked up

"That's weird." He commented, Blaine shrugged and tried not to laugh. He exited the room to let Kurt change.

Kurt cleared his throat, Blaine looked over from where he was sitting on the couch. Blaine's shirt was too big on Kurt and the pajama pants were hanging low on his hips. Blaine fought of a blush and smiled at Kurt, who smiled back lazily. He put his arms around himself and swayed a bit

"snuggly." He said, Blaine allowed himself to chuckle at the sleepy boy standing before him.

"Alright," he stood up and began pushing Kurt towards the bedroom "bedtime for sleepy…sprites." Kurt stuck his tongue out, but gladly hopped into bed and pulled the covers over himself. Blaine began to exit the room but was stopped by a quick

"Wait!" he turned around, surprised to see Kurt sitting bolt upright in the bed, eyes wide open. "You're leaving me? I thought you said you were tired too." Blaine nodded

"I'll sleep on the couch." Kurt frowned

"Why? You have a bed right here…do you not sleep with people?" he asked, like it was abnormal to sleep alone. Blaine pondered that thought for a moment…did Kurt sleep with other people often?

"Not usually…" Blaine admitted, Kurt's frown deepened

"Why? It's better to sleep with someone, you get to cuddle" he giggled, "My friend Brittany is the best cuddler ever." Blaine smiled at Kurt's words, he sounded like such a child. Blaine walked over

"If you'd prefer for me to sleep here, I will." Kurt nodded eagerly and scooted over. Blaine climbed in and pulled the covers up around them, Kurt instantly molded himself to Blaine's side. Kurt obviously had no problem with personal space. Blaine threw an arm around him and leaned his cheek against the stop of Kurt's head. He hears a small sigh from the other boy. He tried not to think about how soft Kurt's body was, while he did have a flat stomach and nice arms…there was a softness about him and Blaine just wanted to squeeze him tighter and never let go. Blaine allowed himself to tighten his grip on the other boy,

"You okay?" Blaine asked, Kurt smiled softly

"Perfect."

Blaine woke up the next morning to a loud knock on the door. He sat up slowly, trying not to wake Kurt, who lay there, still deep in sleep. He smiled a bit and slid off the end of the bed. He ran to the door and opened it as quickly as he could, to cease the knocking. He door flew open to reveal Wes and David, shoving a glove in his face.

"Baseball." Wes said, frowning at him "you forgot, didn't you?" Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I was busy with…other things." David raised a brow

"Too busy for your best friends?" Wes pouted,

"Yes, now if you two will please leave, that'd be great." He went to shut the door, but was halted when Wes stuck a foot in-between the door and the frame, effectively stopping it from shutting.

"Well…at least we know what you were 'busy' with." David chuckled, waggling his eyebrows. Blaine's eyes shot wide open and he looked behind him quickly. Standing in the hallway was Kurt, Blaine's boxers low on his hips, rubbing at his eyes. Blaine groaned and Wes nearly knocked him over in the process of plowing the door in. Kurt looked nervous as Wes came barreling towards him.

"Who're you?" he asked, Kurt opened his mouth

"K-Kurt…" he stuttered out, backing away slightly

"Wes, you're scaring him." Blaine groaned, walking over to Kurt

"I have the right to an interrogation! He's sleeping with my best friend!" Wes turned back to Kurt "you break his heart, I break you." Kurt visibly flinched.

"Wes!" Blaine warned "We didn't sleep together, we aren't dating, and my heart isn't in danger." David raised a brow

"He's wearing your clothes."

"He had to borrow some," Blaine explained "can you two just…back off." They both stepped back.

"Why is he here, then? Why haven't we met him?"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here." Kurt said, frowning "Blaine helped me" he nodded, Blaine repressed a groan…how was he going to explain this?

"What do you mean?" David asked

"He needed somewhere to stay," Blaine improvised quickly "he's….a friend of a friend, I have space, so I figured why not?" he shrugged indifferently "we haven't collected his stuff yet so he just borrowed something of mine." David shrugged and Wes raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing

"Bad breakup?" he asked, Kurt looked down, obviously wanting Blaine to answer for him again.

"Yeah." Blaine said, smirking at Kurt quickly "the guy was a jerk," Wes frowned and gave a look to David. Clearly, they didn't believe Blaine, and were planning to do something about it.

**(AUTHORS NOTE : alllriiight, what did you guys think? I love the response I've been getting for alerts and stuff…but reviews would be even more awesome :D!)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay!" Blaine said, ushering the boys back out the door "We're gonna get ready and go get Kurt's…stuff...see you guys later!" Despite their protests, Wes and David allowed themselves to be herded out the door.

"Will…will Wes break me?" Kurt asked nervously, which made Blaine chuckle

"Of course not…just don't break my heart." He winked and went back into the bedroom to get changed, leaving Kurt blushing furiously and staring at the carpet. He emerged later wearing a band T-shirt and jeans, he threw some clothing at Kurt, who caught it and went to the bathroom to change. Kurt went back to Blaine wearing an overly large shirt and another pair of pants that were slightly too big for him. Blaine shook his head

"We need to get you some clothes your size." Kurt smiled

"I think I might like clothes," he said "my father gave me money…in case I had to live with humans." Blaine smiled widely

"Great! Then we'll get started, we'll go to the mall first." Kurt nodded and followed Blaine out the door. They listened to the radio the whole way, Blaine singing along to the songs while Kurt listened intently, committing them to memory. He liked the way Blaine's voice sounded, it was rough…but really, _really_ nice.

Blaine opened the door for Kurt and let him out. Kurt gulped, even in the parking lot there were so many people, he felt surrounded. Blaine gave him a reassuring smile.

"C'mon, you'll be with me the whole time." He said and began to walk toward the huge building.

Kurt's assumption about liking clothes was completely correct as far as Blaine was concerned. Despite not being familiar with human clothing, Kurt was some sort of expert fashionista. Kurt enjoyed skinny jeans. Blaine enjoyed skinny jeans on Kurt. They bought an entire wardrobe for Kurt (who was also surprisingly good at finding amazing bargains). Suddenly, a certain store they were in began to flood with people, leaving Kurt taken aback. He'd been good so far, but not people were brushing and bumping up against him and he was nervous. He grabbed at Blaine's hand, who held Kurt's in his own for a moment before jerking it away like Kurt's hand was on fire.

"not here!" he hissed, Kurt's eyes widened at the look on Blaine's face, "you can't do that!" for one, wild moment, Kurt thought that Blaine would hit him. He turned and ran, the irrational fear gnawing at his chest.

It took Blaine exactly two heartbeats to curse quietly to himself and run after Kurt.

"Kurt!" he called, "Kurt!" he tried to look for the boy in the sea of people, but soon found it to be absolutely hopeless.

Kurt was lost. He was so, so lost. Being pushed in one direction or another by people he didn't know. He had lost Blaine long ago, and he was afraid. Somehow, he made his way to the outside of the mall, set his many bags down and sat down on the curb. He felt his eyes sting with tears, what was he going to do if he couldn't find Blaine? He rubbed at his eyes

"Hey…you okay?" a sweet voice from above him asked, he looked up quickly to find a short, chubby girl looking down at him. She was extremely pretty, he thought, with near black hair and dark skin. Her eyes were kind and she wore a tentative smile as she looked down at him.

"No…I lost my friend." He whimpered "and I don't know where to find him, and I'm not from…around here, and I'm not used to all these people and I don't know what I'm going to do if I can't find him-"

"Woah!" she cut him off "it's alright, we'll find him…what's his name?"

"Blaine…" Kurt said, realizing he'd never gotten Blaine's last name. The girl nodded

"I might be able to help you there." She smiled and pulled out her phone "I'm Mercedes"

"Kurt."

oOo

It had been an hour, and Blaine was frantic. His phone began to buzz in his pocket and he used his free hand to answer it.

"Mercedes?"

"Yeah…I think I found the person you lost." She said

"Kurt?" Blaine gasped,

"Yeah. What the hell did you do to him?" she asked "he's been out here crying!" Blaine groaned

"Shit, where are you guys?"

"Right out front, he seems really scared, is he alright?"

"No…probably not. He's not from around here." Blaine sighed, "I'll be right out." He returned his phone to his pocket and jogged towards the doors. He looked around for a moment before spotting Mercedes and Kurt. He ran over and dropped the bags he was holding. He kneeled in front of Kurt, who turned his face away.

"I'm sorry…" Blaine began "look, people here…they wouldn't _appriciate_ seeing two guys holding hands." Kurt looked at him now, frowning. Blaine hated that look in his eyes. Why did he care? He never cared what people thought of him before…but holding hands, just that simple gesture could get them hurt. He took a deep breath and took Kurt's hand in his.

"I'll hold your hand if you want me to." He said "see?" he held up their joined hands and smiled. Kurt sniffed

"I was just scared…there were so many _people_." He blushed and looked away "I just wanted something to hold on to." Blaine's heart contracted in his chest.

"Well, you've got it, alright?" Kurt smiled and looked up at Mercedes.

"Thank you for finding me." She smiled down at them, her eyes softening

"Of course, boo." She turned to Blaine "you'd better take care of him." She said seriously, Blaine nodded.

"Will do."

Blaine and Kurt loaded the stuff into Blaine's car and headed back home.

"Are…are you going to tell your friends about me?" Kurt asked quietly, Blaine frowned

"Not if you don't want me to."

"I think…I might," Kurt admitted "just not yet." Blaine smiled and nodded

"Wait as long as you like."

oOo

They sat on the couch, watching a movie, when Blaine heard the pitter patter of rain hitting the window. He smiled to himself.

"I love the rain." He commented, Kurt hummed in agreement. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning followed by booming thunder. Kurt jumped and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Thunder…I don't like." He said softly, looking towards the window. There was another band and Kurt leaned into Blaine, who wrapped an arm around him.

"It's alright," Blaine chuckled, "it's only thunder." A third band, and the room went dark, the TV shut off and Kurt squealed. Blaine was about to calm him down when there was a sudden light emanating from Kurt. Literally, from the boy himself. Blaine jumped back, he looked Kurt over, it seemed like his veins were glowing, a soft greenish yellow light feathering out over his skin in spiderlike patterns. Kurt looked to Blaine with a worried expression on his face, Blaine swallowed loudly.

"That's…"

"Scary?" Kurt asked, Blaine shook his head

"Beautiful."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Soooo, it's been a while, but here it is. I hope ya'll like it. Spare a review please? That'd be totally awesome!)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Beautiful?" Kurt responded, wide blue eyes gazing up at Blaine, who smiled

"What else could you be?" in a moment of bravery, he picked up one of Kurt's glowing hands and went to kiss it, Kurt watched for a moment before jerking his hand away violently.

"Don't do that!" he cried, Blaine was shocked. He stared, lips parted, at Kurt for a moment before questioning.

"Why?"

"Because…just…don't." he said, holding his hand protectively to his chest. Blaine frowned at him, he wanted to know.

"Don't hide things from me. If I don't understand why I can't do something, I won't remember not to do it."

"If you had kissed me… you would have been bound to me." Okay…Blaine wasn't following.

"Excuse me?" Kurt sighed, sounding exasperated

"Bound to me. Like, linked, connected, in the sense that our souls would be intertwined."

"Ew…" Blaine said "creepy." Kurt's mouth fell open

"It's not creepy! It's beautiful." He smiled softly "you only kiss when you've found someone you want to spend forever with. Because once you've done that, you're stuck with them." Blaine frowned, thinking of all the meaningless kisses he's had.

"So you've never kissed anyone? Not once?" Kurt shook his head

"Never." He bit his lip "Dave, though…one of the warriors, tried to steal my kiss." He shivered "he almost did, that would have been…horrible." Blaine frowned and brought an arm around Kurt, who settled into him.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said "I won't do that again." Kurt smiled

"And I'll warn you about anything else potentially life changing." Blaine chuckled and held Kurt tighter.

"Kurt?" he asked softly

"Hmm?"

"Would that work both ways?"

"What?"

"The bond thing…would you be bound to me, too?" he felt Kurt stiffen "don't worry, honestly, I wouldn't do that." Kurt melted back against him

"Yeah, I would." Kurt said finally, Blaine nodded. He traced patterns on Kurt's arms, slow and lazy.

"Blaine…?" Kurt asked suddenly, sounding nervous

"hmm?"

"Why are you so nice? I mean…I'm so grateful…and it's probably a bit late to be asking…but why are you so nice to me?"

"Because you needed help…and because I like spending time with you." Kurt shook his head, smiling lightly

"My dad always told me never to trust humans…"

"You probably shouldn't." Blaine sighed

"But you're nice…and Mercedes was nice,"

"That's because I don't enjoy being a jerk. And I don't like it when people are jerks to me. So I surround myself with nice people and try to be nice to everyone, myself." Blaine sighed "but believe me, not many people are nice, Kurt." Kurt nodded

"I know that…but it shouldn't be that way."

"There's nothing we can do."

oOo

The first thing Blaine heard when he woke up was Kurt shrieking. He instantly stumbled out of bed, tripping over the covers lying on the ground, and ran into the living room. But Kurt was just standing in the doorway, staring at two girls. Blaine rubbed at his eyes

"Who the hell is that?" he asked grumpily

"S-Santana…Brittany?" he stuttered out "what are you doing here?"

"We came to see if you were dead." Santana said matter-of-factly, pushing past Kurt into Blaine's apartment. Santana's eyes locked on Blaine, himself, who was currently clad in his boxers and a white t-shirt. She raised a brow

"Your helping Kurt?" Blaine nodded and looked over Santana's shoulder to see Brittany clinging to Kurt.

"K-Kurt…who are these people?" Kurt gently pried Brittany off of him and looked to Blaine

"My friends?"

"Don't worry, we won't be here long." Santana said offhandedly "you can go back to…whatever." She winked at Kurt, who turned a bright pink.

"Why are you guys here?" Blaine asked, and quickly amended "not to sound rude…but Kurt said that you didn't normally come around…people." Santana nodded

"Well, _they_ don't. They send me and Brit to do everything that involves…humans." She said the word with distaste. "We're just here to see that Kurt's okay, and then we'll be on our way. So, Kurt, are you okay?" Kurt nodded quickly

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine." He smiled weakly Santana nodded

"We'll tell you…when you can come home." Brittany said "we miss you." Kurt smiled and ran his fingers through her hair

"I miss you, too." Santana smiled sadly at the exchange and walked over to Brittany.

"Come on, we can't be here for too long." She said to the blonde, kissed Kurt on the cheek quickly and tugged Brittany out the door. Kurt closed it behind them and leaned his forehead against the wood for a moment.

"Kurt?" Blaine ventured, Kurt slowly turned around and smiled "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did Santana kiss you?" Kurt smiled

"She and Brittany already kissed, they're already bound together, kissing me had no effect after that." Blaine nodded thoughtfuly

"Can we watch a…movie?" Kurt asked after a moment, Blaine nodded, smiling a bit at how Kurt paused to remember the word.

Kurt curled up to him on he couch, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"This is one of my favorites," Blaine whispered, leaning down so Kurt cold hear him, Kurt burrowed his head further into Blaine's neck and sighed. Blaine supposed picking a kids movie for Kurt to watch wasn't a bad idea, he didn't want to scare him with any harsh violence involving humans, so the Lion King seemed like an okay choice, it was one of his favorites.

Around the middle of the movie, Kurt shifted on his shoulder and Blaine heard a sniffle.

"You okay?" he asked, Kurt hiccupped and brought a hand up to wipe at his face, which Blaine still couldn't see. "Hey," Blaine said softly and shifted to he could look at Kurt "What's wrong?"

"I miss them…" Kurt said "I miss them so much." Blaine's heart broke

"Oh, Kurt, it's okay, I promise, you'll…you'll be able to go back." _Go back_, saying the words were almost physically painful. Kurt whimpered and hugged Blaine around the neck, Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt's waist. "I understand that you miss them."

"Then…is it wrong to want to stay with you?" Kurt whispered, just barely audible, Blaine took in a sharp breath.

"What?"

"I don't want to leave you." Kurt said, Blaine smiled softly

"Then don't."

"Kurt…what you said earlier…you know you can stay here for as long as you want, right?" Kurt nodded against Blaine's chest.

"It feels…right, here." Blaine chuckled

"You can practically call this place home by now." He smirked, Kurt shook his head

"I don't mean your house…it's more like _you_ that feels like home." Blaine took a breath

"I feel the same way." Kurt leaned on his elbow, hovering over Blaine, a contemplative look on his face

"Can I kiss you?"

**(AUTHORS NOTE: hmm….I wonder what will happen next…because I honestly haven't decided. What do you guys think?)**


End file.
